Wicked
by Shinju90
Summary: "Are you really going to leave them there to rot?" "They need to be taught a lesson." "What? Don't mess with the Bosses coffee or don't get caught?" "Both." AU 2012 SeSa gift for iheartGibbs.


**Title**: Wicked

**Characters**: Abby, Gibbs.

**Genre**: Romance, Alternate Universe

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Gabby

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: "Are you really going to leave them there to rot?" "They need to be taught a lesson." "What? Don't mess with the Bosses coffee or don't get caught?" "Both."

* * *

Abby had memorized the sound of Gibbs' feet on the basement stairs. She knew the sound of the others feet as well of course. Tony's quick, excitable steps. Tim's more slow and cautious. The only person she had trouble identifying all of the time was Ziva and that was only because the assassin's steps were usually too light to make much noise. Gibbs' steps were quick and sure. He knew these stairs, knew which creaked and which ones groaned. Abby was learning quickly, but Gibbs had called this place home much longer than she had.

"So how did everything go?" She turned, pausing the security footage she was editing and hitching a hip on the metal table behind her. Gibbs paused at the foot of the staircase, seemingly to think over his response.

"Everything went fine."

Ruby red lips quirked as Abby fought to keep the grin off of her face.

"Really? Because I just talked to Ziva and I think she'd disagree with you."

Gibbs stepped off the stairs, stalking towards her until he stood close enough that she had to peer up to look him in the eye.

"Did she have the painting? Did she make it to the safe house?"

"Yes and yes. She mentioned that that had all gone according to plan. But Tony and McGee didn't get away so smoothly. In fact, Tony and McGee didn't get away at all." Gibbs raised a silver eyebrow. Abby pouted, she didn't like it when her man played dumb. Poking a finger into his chest she glared. "Agent Fornell has them in lockup Gibbs! He caught them as they were picking up the van. Arrested them under suspicion of theft and is having my baby stripped!"

Hands caught her wrist, holding just tight enough to restrict her movement without inflicting pain. Leaning forward Gibbs pressed his lips gently against her left cheek. Green eyes fluttered closed as Gibbs whispered against her skin.

"I'm very sorry about the van."

Another kiss landed on her right cheek and Abby could feel her mild irritation already slipping away.

"After the client sends the final payment I'm sure we'll be able to replace it. Maybe you can even build something better."

Hands carded through her hair, pulling hair ties loose and letting the bouncy pigtails fall. Callused fingers gently massaged her scalp and Abby barely resisted the urge to purr with contentment as her face was tilted upwards. Her forehead was Gibbs' next target, slowly trailing down to place a light kiss on the tip of her nose. Green eyes blinked open, sparkling with mischief. As Gibbs finally set his eyes on those pouting lips Abby pulled her hand free from his now loose grasp. Quickly she clasped her hand across his mouth, leaning back against the table smirking at his frustrated expression.

"I'm not that easy to distract Gibbs. Now, what are we going to do about Tony and McGee?"

Gibbs huffed, backing away from Abby and the section of the basement she had claimed as her own. He made his way over to his workbench beneath the window and flicked on a light switch, illuminating the many projects that he was working on at the moment. Abby followed, leaving behind her computers and the various instruments of science that had originally made her invaluable to Gibbs and his small organization.

"Are you really going to leave them there to rot?" She came up behind Gibbs slowly, reaching up to rub his tight shoulders. He didn't relax completely, he almost never did, but some of the tension did ease away.

"They need to be taught a lesson."

"What?" She smirked. "Don't mess with the Bosses coffee? Or don't get caught?"

"Both."

"So you're going to leave them in jail for not being more careful? Did you even bother to tell them that someone had tipped off the FBI? That Fornell and his men would be watching the area around the museum?"

Gibbs was fiddling with one of the trinkets she and McGee had put together for this mission. It was a combination stun/sonic grenade. It wouldn't cause any lasting physical damage, but in an emergency it would incapacitate anyone not expecting it.

"The signs were there. Security was heavier tonight, especially around the painting. Their guts should have told them something was off. We managed to get inside, take down the guards and take the painting too easily."

Abby sighed. He was right. Tony at least should have known better. McGee was still relatively new to the whole business. Most of the younger man's skills involved sitting behind a computer. She smoothed her hands down Gibbs' back, enjoying the involuntary shivers she caused as she pressed in close behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her cheek between his shoulder blades.

"Timmy won't do well in prison."

Gibbs' body rumbled slightly. From behind him she couldn't tell if it was from a chuckle or a growl.

"You're leading that boy on."

Abby scoffed, tightening her grip reassuringly.

"Timmy? He's like a puppy. I've never implied anything other than friendship to him."

"Not the way he sees it."

Abby hummed, raising on her tiptoes to nuzzle the nape of Gibbs' neck.  
"Tony knows, he won't leave him hanging."

Gibbs' voice was rough as he laughed.

"Tony will sit back and enjoy watching that boy dangle from the hook you've got in his lip."

"Fine," Abby's voice was husky, just above a whisper now. "I'll make sure that Timmy knows where things stand."

Her hands found Gibbs' arms, turning him slowly. His eyes were practically glowing, with amusement, lust and love as he watched her. She pulled him across the room slowly until she reached the comfortable chair they kept in the corner. Shoving him down into the cushions she quickly situated herself onto his lap.

"Now, what are you going to do to get them out?"

Gibbs smiled.

"Ziva's already working on it. She got in touch with Vance, he should be storming the Hoover building any moment. He'll use any and every dirty trick a lawyer has ever thought of to get our boys off. Ziva promised him an equal share of the cut."

Gibbs' hands found the hem of her shirt and slowly slipped underneath. The gentle feeling of his fingertips caressing her sides caused Abby's breath to catch in her throat as her insides fluttered like butterflies.

"That's good," she leaned forward, pressing light kisses all along his jaw. "You just wanted them too cool their heels a little while didn't you?"

This time she was sure the deep rumbling in Gibbs' chest was a chuckle.

"Just wanted to get everybody out of the house for awhile. Nice to have the place to ourselves for a change isn't it?"

Abby laughed and pressed her lips against his. A chaste kiss to begin with. She pulled back after a moment, smiling.

"Yeah, it is. We should do it more often. Not getting our friends arrested of course. Alone time though, that we definitely should do more often."

Smirking Gibbs pulled her back down for another kiss.

FIN


End file.
